


War Dogs

by Saturnsavocados



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Older Armin Arlert, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Insert, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, War, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnsavocados/pseuds/Saturnsavocados
Summary: A game of chess can be critical, But Armin doesn't believe in disposable parts. War is no different.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	War Dogs

It was never in her best interests to be captured.

They hadn’t even given her the chance to pop her cyanide pill.

Or more importantly, the Blonde standing across the room from her hadn’t.

A snarl echoed in the back of her throat as she fought against her restraints, the effects of the rage-inducing drug were wearing off. Soon the cold harsh reality would strike her and the calamity of her situation would take over.

“Get me out of these! Once I fucking get my hands on you I’ll strangle you! I’ll strangle you you paradise scum I’ll rip out your insides and feed them to your children you-“

Without warning her head snapped back and she tumbled backward landing roughly on her side. Her breathing came out in labored gasps, windpipe threatening to close as she thrashed on the cold floor.

Of course, she hadn't felt the kick to the face now, however, it would come back to haunt her later.

So instead she hacked up a bloody tooth, watching it skitter across the floor, the taste of copper invading her senses. Or whatever was left of them anyways.

The blonde stared right back down at her, his eyes were as dull and as flat as the ocean on a foggy day.

It sent a shudder running down her spine. The eyes of a living corpse stared right back at her. There was no remorse when he crouched right down in front of her, one hand gripping the neck of her blood-stained collar and yanking it back harshly. Her windpipe responded almost immediately. She choked, struggling against it as he forced her head back to make solid eye contact.

“Please don’t make us use force”

She spat in his face.

Another strike right beneath her chin. But he wasn’t the one delivering the hits, rather it was the shorter figure that had been hovering in the shadows until now. The darkness of the cabinet settled around his shoulder like a second skin as he stepped forward to reward her vile little gift. She raised her head in anticipation, daring him to do it again.

But the blonde raised an arm, halting his advances.

“Stop,Levi, she’s been pumped to the nines with drugs, it’ll be no different than hitting a sack of hay”

She watched him wipe her spit off of his face as if it was nothing.

“I’m going to ask you again, are you willing to help me or are we gonna have to take harder measures”

She smiled, it was a horrible, disgusting leer that (to her joy) managed to elicit even the tiniest silver of concern in his tired pale eyes.

“I like it hard”

✶

When they had their fill she was thrown into a cold cell.

Her fingers which has been bandaged against infection were searing. Dried tears were caked with dirt on her cheeks and she shivered. It was beyond a miracle she hadn't gone insane yet. They had held nothing back, tearing her apart before putting her back together again. She wobbled up to a standing position only to topple over again.

She immediately threw up.

Whatever that had been in her stomach for the past 24 hours was all over the front of her ripped shirt and boots, breathing labored as she tried to connect her frayed wits. Just as she was about to try her luck at standing up again the door creaked open, the soft whine of the door making her tense.

A soft yellow glow filtered in through the door along with the sound of hushed conversation. She would jump out and escape the moment she got the chance, curling into herself like a rabid animal she edged away from the shred of yellow light.

“I thought I told them to give you some light”

The voice sighed, the figure felt around the dark before lighting a lamp at the door.

He had his back to her and she uncoiled tersely jaw set. Adrenaline encouraged her to make a break for it, but his tired voice stopped her midstep.

“I’d refrain from running out the door if I were you”

The blonde called back, almost as if he had read her mind. He didn’t elaborate on the implied consequences completely leaving it up to her imagination.

He took his time turning back around.

She could see his face now. It was the same person that had sent her out to her fate. Those two flat eyes scared her now. Her voice was threatening to break.

“And your name is? Hermes is just a code name right? I’m sorry, this isn't how we treat our prisoners...we originally thought you were a boy and-”

“Oh no the hospitality was charming”

She hissed back, he stayed at his position across the room not daring to come any closer but he crouched so they were level.

“My name’s Armin, I said it once, but I never wanted to hurt you”

He whispered, it was soft, kind. It took her by surprise. However, it was temporary and she immediately snarled in response.

“Fuck off”

A rustle and she watched him set down a set of clean clothes and a tray to which she gave her back to, closing her eyes as the door groaned shut.

✶

She refused food and water for the first three days, letting the hardtack and tin of water sit untouched. The same soldier coming in to retrieve and replace it every day. The same soldier always came back to ask her questions. On the third week, she had gotten tired of it and faced him, choosing to give him a hard glare when he sat down in front of her.When he asked her questions she thought of the best way she could strangle him with his harnesses, or how quickly she could snap his willowy frame.

“I know who you are”

That was one of the few remarks that caught her attention.

His face was carefully guarded as it usually was when he studied her.

“Good for you”

“You’re an orphan, just like me”

For the first time in months, she let out a bark of laughter, howling as she kicked the tin cup over and lunged at him. In seconds she had yanked the pendant around his neck tightly so it snapped back on his Adam’s apple painfully.

She was still chuckling as she crushed his windpipe, or at the very least, tried to.

In seconds Armin had her by the scruff of her neck, wrenching her arm against her back.

This elicited a cry of pain and she screwed her eyes shut as her already aching shoulders vibrated with the unwelcome pressure.

There was running at the door and it banged open. She could only hear the commotion as the blonde reassured his Eldian friends that he had the situation under control, and somehow managed to get them to back out and shut the door.

She couldn't see since her head was crammed against the stone-cold ground painfully and when she thought her forehead would go numb he flipped her over, helping her sit up.

This close she could see the bits of gray in his eyes, it made her sick.

“Y/N, Is that your actual name? They don’t know I know that”

She kicked him, missing completely and instead toppling over. He waited patiently for her to finish her angry thrashing before setting her upright again.

“You don’t know anything about me, my names means jack shit so stop trying to strut in here like you’re above me, all of you men are the same”

“Am I?”

Armin tilted his head perching his chin on his folded arms, knees drawn to his chest.

“Bertolt told me about you”

She froze, staring at the cold floor, her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed hands trembling. She didn’t answer.

“Well I guess that’s enough for today, you should probably get some rest”

The blonde stood and she didn’t raise her head listening to his footsteps fade away the sound of the door clicking shut.

✶

“I want to let you out, there’s no reason to keep you in here all day”

She looked up, he was sitting a little closer every day. What might have been taken as subordination was a ruse, she was waiting for the right moment to strike.

Originally the easy way out would have been just to off herself. But it was difficult when you had your hands tied up all day.

So escape had been the third option instead.

“Why don’t you fuck off”

“Is that all you say, I know you’re more clever than that”

“Why do you even keep me around, just finish me off already, I’m sick of you, Paradis scum”

He let out a soft laugh.

“That’s not how we do things around, we don’t just kill people, for the sake of it”

The smile dropped off of his face at that and she flinched.

“Have you been wondering why you haven’t been feeling any withdrawals”

He reached into his pocket withdrawing a small pouch. Instinctively she lunged forward but was jerked back by the rope mounted to the wall.

She trembled, the girl had completely forgotten about it. But now, even a day without it left her completely in shambles.

“I heard about those child soldiers Marley tried to train, completely failed experiments, but you were the only successful one, hm?”

Her breathing grew labored.

“You don’t know anything about me”

“I know they took you away, they got you addicted to a prescription. They sent you here for recon but they were trying to get rid of you, they were afraid of you”

“Stop”

“They gave you a medal, a shiny star, but how many people did you kill, Y/N, how many-“

she let out a yell of anguish cutting him off as the tears that had collected in the corners of her eyes erupted. The misery from the past three months that had collected somewhere deep in the back of her mind coming out wave after wave.

All of her careful planning had completely fallen apart now at one word.

“I’ve been mixing small doses, I’ve been trying to wean you off so you don’t relapse, but making this dope isn’t hard”

He whispered when her sobbing had tittered out.

She didn’t answer.

“Your code name isn’t Hermes, it’s Artemis. You're a hunter, not a messenger”

He extended a hand

“If you work with us, you can get the drugs you want, you don’t belong with Marley ”

She looked up, her face twisted in a sneer in response to the hopeful look on the Blondes’ face.

“So I belong with Paradis? You filthy subhumans, Putting us real Eldians to shame”

He looked sad, she gave him her back.

“I’d rather die”

“I’ll give you some time to think about it”

This time he turned off the lamp on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never really post of my works so hopefully this isn’t too bad, thank you for reading! I love Armin and I hope I give him enough justice in this story ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶


End file.
